Most screens used with doors at entryways and in windows in a house or apartment are constructed of relatively easily penetrable plastic, nylon, or metal mesh material. Despite any lock that may be used in conjunction with the screen frame and the door jam or window casing, an intruder can easily remove the screen, or cut or otherwise cause an opening in the screen material, to gain entry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,981 discloses a secure screen formed of a robust metal mesh and locking devices that interconnect the screen frame with the surrounding door frame or window casing. The robust metal mesh inhibits intrusion therethrough except for the most determined intruder. Moreover, the locks between the screen frame and the door frame or window casing serve in the conventional manner to prevent opening of the screen.